This is a multicenter, prospective, randomized, double-blind placebo-controlled clinical trial to assess whether methotrexate (MTX) improved the therapeutic efficacy of ursodeoxycholic acid (UCA) in the treatment of patients with Primary Biliary Cirrhosis (PBC).